


A King and his Lover(s)

by Sebbychansaysmomentai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbychansaysmomentai/pseuds/Sebbychansaysmomentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince!Jean and Knight!Marco as requested, set in a Medieval au where Jean needs to find a wife to be queen. However, he's far more interested in the handsome knight he bumps into...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King and his Lover(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babydollchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydollchan/gifts).



> Happy holidays! Hope you enjoy my fic, I loved writing it!

A lonely prince sits atop his throne with a soporific expression as another young lady around his age is ushered into the room. She bows in his presence and he shifts in his seat, wanting the day to be over. A cough is heard in an adjacent room, echoing through the hall where the prince sits, now a little less bored. The coughing does not stop for a while and the young lady waits in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time until she begins to talk.

“My name is Historia,”, she says, “Princess Historia of Sina.” She bows again and some of her blond locks dance in the sunlight that reflects off of them. The prince thinks she's absolutely stunning, but much to the king's dismay he has no interest in girls. The prince likes boys. Another cough and uncomfortable silence then occur.

“My name is Jean” the prince says. “Prince Jean of Trost.”. The prince stands and bows for Historia before sitting down. 'She really is beautiful' he thinks. 'Perhaps we could be friends'.

Much to Jean's enjoyment, Historia is the last girl to meet him. His father's lungs once again erupt in the next room, unsettling everyone except Jean. A large set of oak doors with intricate designs creaks and screams, much like the lungs of its opener. The king walks towards his only son in a lethargic manner, each footstep echoing in the vast hallway. He reaches his son and pulls out a handkerchief from behind his robe. He coughs into it for a time before he begins to speak.

“Jean.” His voice is dead and flat, refusing to echo like his footsteps. Once his words would've rumbled through this very hall, carrying a sense of wisdom and something kingly. “Have you chosen a wife.” There is no change of tone in his words to indicate the statement was even a question. However, Jean understands his somber father's inquisition.

“Yes, I have”. The king looks up in surprise and his spirits seem to rise, if only for a second. He then waits for his son to go on.

“Historia. I've chosen Historia.” The young girl blushes at the mention of her name, and then looks up at her soon to be husband.

“I am honored, your highness.” she says. Her eyes seem to hold the oceans in them, and Jean is mesmerized. Anyone would be lucky to love her, and his bored expression does not show it, but he is somewhat sad it won't be him.

The king turns around to greet Historia's father, probably to discuss the wedding with him and decide how their kingdoms will come together. Jean leaps off of his throne and walks toward Historia who begins to bow for her new fiance, but he stops her.

“Don't be so formal, Historia. Let's go talk.” He guides the flustered blonde out of the room and through his soon to be castle. They wander through the stone building until they come upon an entrance to the late queen's garden. Jean sits on a Japanese style bench and motions for Historia to join him.

“Can you keep a secret?” His eyes sparkle with mischief, and his new fiance nods lightly. Jean leans in and whispers in her ear,

“I actually like boys.” Historia's already present blush grows even more before she lets out a small burst of laughter.

“Really?” Her expression doesn't look curious, but more relieved than anything.

“Yeah” An unsure tone is recognized in Jean's voice by Historia.

“I like girls.” Another laugh is heard, this time from Jean.

“Well I guess that's perfect!” The duo laugh and talk until the sun goes down and not a single lock of Historia's hair reflects the light. Jean walks her back to one of the many guest rooms where she will stay until their marriage.

“Goodnight, Historia” Jean's voice is hardly a whisper.

“Goodnight, Jean” She retorts. The doors let out a loud rumble, surprising them both, before they fall closed.

A tired and conflicted prince wanders away from his fiance's room and into the kitchen for a late night snack. His footsteps echo just like his father's, but far more life-like. He nods at a cook who bows for him before returning to work. The prince walks towards a basket of bread and hears a noise behind him. He sees another young man reaching towards the very same breadbasket, wearing a nightgown stained with dirt. He doesn't appear to be much older than Jean, but he is certainly taller. And far more muscular. However, a blush still managed to crawl up his face and he looked quite guilty. Jean starts to get quite annoyed by the presence of a peasant in his kitchen and it clearly shows on his face as the other boy backs away in surprise. A lack of formality on this other boy's end only furthers Jean's frustration, causing him to scowl even more.

“Don’t you know who I am?” His voice rings with irritation. The peasant boy's blush grows further as he realizes his mistake. He backs up even further before bowing all the way to ground.

“I'm sorry, your highness! I didn't recognize you without your usual attire!” He does not look up but the blush in his cheeks appear to grow even more.

“That's a filthy excuse to not realize who I am. I'm the prince, damn it! Show some respect!” Jean is also blushing now, and the other boy starts shaking. The prince regrets his words immediately, seeing this poor young man get so upset but does not take it back. He is the prince, after all.

“What are you doing in the kitchen, anyway?” Jean's voice is now somewhat calmer and the other boy seems relieved for a minute, before the question registers.

“I, uh, I was...”

“He was only getting his dinner, your highness!” Jean turns around and sees the cook, also now red in the face. Her hair is dark brown, much like the prince's, tied in a ponytail.

“Its almost 1 AM.”

“Well you see..” The cook stutters, and then looks to the other boy for help.

“I'm a knight, sir! I was working with the horses and I didn't see it was so dark out and I haven't eaten all day and..”  
“Enough.” Retorts the prince, still somewhat annoyed. “Just...don't let it happen again.”

“Yes, your highness!” The knight bows, and so does the cook. Jean snatches a roll and takes a bite before turning towards the knight.

“You. Eat. And you.” The prince looks at the cook. “What's your name?”

The girl looks down as if in trouble before muttering “Sasha, sir. My name is Sasha.”

“Well, Sasha. I want you to make this knight here a proper dinner.”

Sasha and the boy both look surprised, before Jean continues.

“You're a cook, right? Cook! He's clearly hungry, and how the hell can I keep a safe kingdom if my knights are underfed?”

Sasha mutters a “yes, sir” before frantically grabbing ingredients to make whatever. Jean turns towards the knight and tries to speak as calmly as possible.

“What's your name?”

The knight blushes again before opening his mouth.

“Uh, Marco, sir.” He looks down at the floor awkwardly.

“Well, Marco. Take better care of yourself. I'll be off now.” Jean makes a spectacle of leaving the room in a princely manner and then turning to say a final goodnight to the awkward duo in the kitchen. The prince makes his way back to his room, hoping his temper will be better under control tomorrow.

…............................................................... 

The princes hopes are crushed as he is awoken by a servant, much too early for his liking. 

“Your wedding is today, sir.” Her voice echoes sweetly through Jean’s bedroom. Raven black hair hangs above her shoulders. 

“Thank you, Mikasa.” The prince’s voice is quiet and reserved. Mikasa bows and leaves the room, as Jean begins to wake up and realize something. Not only is he getting married today, but he’s going to have his first kiss. With a lesbian.

The conflicted and sleepy prince stretches and begins to get ready for his day. ‘I’m marrying a girl I just met.’ He ponders. ‘How lovely.’

…………………………………………..

A few hours pass and the servants are busy preparing for the sudden wedding. Jean is nowhere to be found in the chaos, but instead outside in his mother’s garden. Also wandering the garden are two young knights avoiding their duties and a cook sneaking food for her troublemaking friends. Hushed whispers are overheard by the prince as he thinks about his peculiar situation.

“Ymir, this is a horrible idea.” It sounds like the knight in the kitchen from yesterday. From a distance, he looks extremely handsome to a curious Jean.

“I agree, I don’t like all this sneaking around! You should try listening to Marco, just this once?” The cook from last night, sounding just as concerned as she did when Jean last heard her speak.

“My dearest Marco and Sasha, I sincerely have to ask you to shut the hell up. The prince is marrying a pretty girl today, one who is too pretty to be straight.” This voice is new, supposedly the aforementioned Ymir.

“You can’t assume every cute girl you see likes girls!” Marco again, his voice sounds overly concerned.

“And you can’t assume every cute boy you meet likes boys. But you do it anyways.” Ymir doesn’t seem to have any concern for her ‘friends’. She giggles and Sasha joins her, as Marco’s face grows almost as red as last night.

“You even had the audacity to develop a crush on the prince!” Ymir starts full out laughing and Marco’s face becomes an absolute tomato. 

“You know” Sasha interjects, “he really is cute. I think the prince and Marco would look good together!” At this, Jean now develops a major blush in response to both comments. Not only is the knight gay, but Marco likes Jean. Now Jean does an audacious thing himself, and exits his hiding spot behind his mother’s favorite hydrangea bush.

“Do you now?” The prince’s sly comment echoes through dead silence as each of the other inhabitants of the garden all completely lose color in their faces. The silence is broken when Ymir starts laughing uncontrollably, surprising everyone. 

“The..the prince...its..its the prince!” She keeps laughing until Sasha eventually joins in, more out of fear than of humor. A confused Jean continues, quite entertained by the whole situation.

“Yes, the prince is here and he is very intrigued by this entire occurrence. Please, Marco, do go on.” A very flustered and upset Marco has forgotten how to breathe, and is now turning from red to purple. A church bell chimes, indicating a wedding is about to start. Jean’s wedding. The one he isn’t at all ready for.

“Oh dear, your highness!” Ymir is still having a blast. “I do believe your wedding is starting without you!” Jean contemplates the statement, and then turns around swiftly to walk back to the banquet hall, but then looks back at the odd trio.

“What were all you doing here, anyways?” Ymir steps forward in a cocky manner, still giggling like crazy.

“You see, I fancy your new wife and I was going to talk the cutie out of marrying a man and dating me instead. However, I appear to be too late.” She flashes a cocky grin before walking back towards her friends.

“Ymir, is it?” Her head slightly turns to the side. but she doesn’t discontinue walking.

“Historia, the cutie I’m marrying, she likes girls.” Ymir stops immediately and turns to beg Jean for more but he starts to walk away in the same manner she did.

“I have a wedding to attend, and all of you should get back to work.” The prince prances away from the astonished group with a huge grin on his face, and thinks about how that shy knight really is kind of cute.

…………………………………………….

“We are gathered here today…” the entire tacky ordeal bores both Jean and Historia, and neither look forward to their awkward kiss. The priest tells Jean he may kiss his bride and is interrupted by a cough before finishing his statement. The prince ignores this and leans in for his first kiss. A crowd erupts and the newlywed couple is announced. The queer strangers make a show of walking down the aisle together, and Jean spots Marco and Ymir sitting next to each other, applauding. Well, Ymir isn’t necessarily applauding the marriage but more the view she has of Hostoria’s curves. Jean turns and whispers to his wife, “I think you have an admirer.” Historia notices the cocky smile on Ymir’s face and blushes horribly, squeezing Jean’s hand and walking faster. The two exit the ceremony and stop, wondering where to go next.

“What now, husband?” Historia’s voice carries a mischevious tone and she smiles a little bit.

“Well, wife, this is usually the part where we go fuck so my father’s collapsing kingdom has another heir before he kicks the bucket.” He snickers and Historia’s face draws back in disgust.

“Ew, we’re not actually having sex, are we? I didn’t think past pretending to be happily married while secretly having a female lover.” She laughs at her own remark and then blushes, probably thinking about how Ymir was eyeing her up. 

“Of course not! I like boys and you like girls, and my dad will die soon enough. Then we can rule together as an unmarried king and queen until we die, and let the others deal with the kingdom from there.” They both start to laugh before heading to their rooms to change. 

“Meet me in the garden in an hour?” Jean’s voice carries easily through the hall. 

“You got it, husband.” One could practically hear the smile on her face as she said it. 

……………………………………………

An hour passes by and the newlyweds meet in the garden, along with the trio from earlier.

“I hoped to find you here.” Jean calls to Ymir.

“Me? What would the prince want with me?” Still that cocky smile shined through.

“I want you to meet my wife, Historia.” Jean pushes an awkward and embarrassed princess towards the ladykiller, who happily accepts.

“We’ve got much in common I hear,” Ymir exclaims, “let’s go talk.” The two walk away leaving Jean, Marco, and Sasha.

“And you,” Jean points to Marco. “We have much to discuss.” Marco walks in Jean’s direction with a blush already on his face, but is stopped by Sasha.

“Hey, now, what about me!” She waits for a reply, her ponytail swinging in the wind.

“Go talk to that cute gardener, Connie, you were boasting to Ymir and I about.” Marco grumbles, leaving Sasha red faced. She scampers off to wherever this Connie is.

“My lord, what is it you need?”

“Was that true, what I overheard before? Do you like boys” Marco shifts uncomfortably before responding.

“Yes, your highness. I hope that doesn’t offend you.” Marco continues to look down, shaking with   
nerves.

“Why would I be offended? Actually, I like boys, too.” At this the knight nearly chokes on air, then looks up to meet the prince’s eyes.

“R-really?”

“Yes.” Jean looks almost as smug as Ymir.

“Oh.”

“And me? Do you like me?” Marco looks down again.

“As a member of this kingdom, of course I like my prince.” He tries swallow his nerves unsuccessfully, gaining a laugh from Jean.

“But do you like like me?” The knight jumps at this before nodding a slight bit.

“Well, I think you’re cute.” Jean says daringly. Marco stares at him with a flabbergasted look.

“You really think that?” Jeans takes a step closer as Marco says this, causing the knight’s breathing to stop short.

“Yeah. And I think we should talk more often.” He edges closer to the very red Marco, who looks extremely cute like this to Jean.

“The prince wishes to speak with me, a lowly knight?” Marco tries to regain his cool, but fails.

“I just married a lesbian and gave her off to your insanely courageous friend. And I’m attracted to you and you’re attracted to me and you should know what happens next.” Marco’s heartbeat can now be heard by Jean, who keeps inching closer and closer to him. 

“No, I’m sorry your highness, I don’t.” ‘God he is so cute’, the prince thinks.

“This is the part where you kiss me.” Jean is only an inch away from Marco as he says this, and each breath is hot on the knight’s face.

“Your breath smells like peppermint.” Marco breathes, trying to distract himself.

“Does it?” The prince’s question makes Marco shiver. He barely replies with a ‘yeah; before Jean is kissing him. Marco kisses him back and they stop when he backs up to breathe.

“You kissed me.” Marco’s voice is hardly a whisper.

“Yes.”

“And you’re the prince of Trost.”

“Yes.”

“And you kissed me!”

“Yes, that was previously established. Is there something wrong?”

“It’s just that you’re the prince and you kissed me and that was my first kiss and-and you’re the prince!” Marco’s face looks almost worried now and Jean leans in again.

“Yes I am. And I’m going to kiss you again if that’s alright.” Jean does as he says and Marco again kisses him back. Repeatedly. This goes on for a bit until Jean starts laughing, surprising Marco.

“What’s so funny?”the knight asks.

“I just realized something. I’m married, and now I’m having an affair!” He keeps laughing at this and Marco joins him, seeing the irony in the situation. Marco has the prettiest laugh. It sounds like how warm sunlight feels on cold skin, embracing and loving. And it makes Jean want to kiss him again. Which of course, he does. Perhaps married life won’t be so bad.


End file.
